A cell phone user does not need to have the ringer turned on to know when there is an incoming call, text or e-mail. There are no lighted cell phone cases that light-up to identify an incoming call, text or e-mail with a plurality of LED style light arrays or one or more LED or LCD screen displays.
The present invention generally relates to a cellphone case. More specifically, the invention is an illuminated cell phone case.
It is an object of the invention to provide an illuminated cell phone case that is programmed to control a plurality of lights, screens and sounds to indicate when there is an incoming call, text or e-mail.
It is an object of the invention to provide an illuminated cell phone case that utilizes user friendly software that allows users to select various programmable customized lights, LED, LCD and audio functions, which provide customized combinations of silent visual displays and audible alerts as desired to draw attention to the cellphone case.
It is an object of the invention to provide an illuminated cell phone case that suitably protects a cellphone from damages.
What is really needed is an illuminated cell phone case that is programmed to control a plurality of LED lights, one or more LED or LCD screen displays and sounds to indicate when there is an incoming call, text or e-mail that utilizes user friendly software that allows users to select various programmable customized lights, LED, LCD and audio functions, which provide customized combinations of silent visual displays and audible alerts as desired to draw attention to the cellphone case that suitably protects a cellphone from damages.